Protection Spells
This circle contains protective enchantments and some dispels BATTLE: Tier I: * Stone Skin. Earth/Protection, 12 mana. Target friendly unit gains +3 AC. * Searing Aura. Fire/Protection, 10 mana. Single friendly unit gains +15 fire resistance. * Blur. Air/Protection, 12 mana. Affected friendly unit has 20% to evade attacks (separate from to-hit roll). * Bone Aura. Death/Protection, 10 mana. Target unit gets +10 piercing resistance. * Bless. Life/Protection, 12 mana. Target unit gets +1 Armor Class and +2 to saving throws. * Mirror Image, Water/Protection. 8 mana. Negates first hit. Tier II: * Life Ward. Death/Protection, 12 mana. Target friendly unit receives Positive Energy resistance +15, +1 AC, +1 saving throws. * Circle of Protection. Life/Protection, 15 mana. Unit standing on enchanted tile gets +5 AC, +5 to all saving throws and 10 mundane damage resistance. * Resist Magic, Water/Protection. 15 mana. Target unit receives +10 spell resistance. Tier III: * Earth's Embrace. Earth/Protection, 15 mana. Target friendly unit gains +20 to mundane and elemental resistance, but is unable to move. Lasts for three turns. * Cleansing Fire. Fire/Protection, 12 mana. Does 4d6 fire damage to single friendly unit, removes negative enchantments. * Wind's Agility. Air/Protection, 18 mana. Unit automatically passes every Reflex saving throw. * Cloak of Fear. Death/Protection, 15 mana. Target receives Fear. Enemy units need to succeed Will saving throw or be unable to attack target unit. I think it affects melee only. * Resist Elements. Life/Protection, 15 mana. Target friendly unit gains +10 to elemental resistance. Tier IV: * Elemental Armor. Earth/Protection, 25 mana. Grants a full +15 to fire, ice, lightning and acid resistance, as opposed to the out-of-battle's +10. * Fire Shield. Fire/Protection, 25 mana. Single friendly unit gains shield that does 50% of received damage to attacker as fire damage. * Guardian Wind. Air/Protection, 15 mana. Target is immune to mundane ranged attacks. * Black Prayer. Death/Protection, 35 mana. Grants -1 to to hit rolls, damage and saving throws. Affects all enemy units. * Death Ward. Life/Protection, 15 mana. Grants +15 to negative energy resistance. Protects from Death effects. * Reflect Damage, Water/Protection. 40 mana. Target friendly unit receives melee damage reflection for 3 turns. Tier V: * Magic Taint. Fire/Protection, 40 mana. Every point of mana spent by any unit does 1d2 fire damage to them. * Zeal. Life/Protection, 45 mana. All friendly units gain Fear immunity, +3 to saving throws and +1 to hit rolls. Tier VI: * Antimagic Storm. Air/Protection, 50 mana. Attempts to dispel an enchantment at x0.5 mana modifier. * Invulnerability. Life/Protection, 50 mana. Target unit gains +50 Negative Energy resistance, +50 elemental resistance and +50 mundane resistance for 3 turns. * Globe of Invulnerability, Water/Protection. 40 mana. Target unit receives +50 mundane resistance and +50 energy resistance for 3 turns. * Nullification, Water/Protection. 50 mana. Attempts to dispel all enchantments on the battlefield with x2 mana modifier. Tier VII: * Fiery Retribution. Fire/Protection, 65 mana. All friendly units gain Fire Shield. * Invisibility. Air/Protection, 40 mana. Target unit becomes invisible. * Ice Sphere, Water/Protection. 50 mana. All friendly units receive 25% damage less from enemy spells. GLOBAL: Tier I: * Stone Skin. Earth/Protection, 60 mana, 1 mana upkeep. Target friendly unit gains +3 AC. * Bone Aura. Death/Protection. 50 mana, 1 mana upkeep. Target unit gets +10 piercing resistance. * Bless. Life/Protection, 60 mana, 2 mana upkeep. Target unit gets +1 Armor Class and +2 to saving throws. Tier II: * Stone Form. Earth/Protection, 50 mana, 1 mana upkeep. Target friendly unit gains Construct, becoming immune to mental effects, instadeath, critical hits, poison and gaze attacks, but cannot be reanimated or raised from dead. Must be living unit. * Wall of Fire. Fire/Protection, 90 mana, 2 mana upkeep. Single friendly city gains wall of fire that does 6d8 fire damage to any enemies entering it. * Wall of Air. Air/Protection, 50 mana, 2 mana upkeep. Target: friendly city. City walls grant additional 5 AC vs missile attacks. * Life Ward. Death/Protection, 60 mana, 2 mana upkeep. Target friendly unit receives Positive Energy resistance +15, +1 AC, +1 saving throws. * Resist Magic, Water/Protection. 75 mana, 1 mana upkeep. Target unit receives +10 spell resistance. Tier III: * Wind's Agility. Air/Protection, 115 mana, 2 mana upkeep. Unit automatically passes every Reflex saving throw. * Cloak of Fear. Death/Protection, 75 mana, 3 mana upkeep. Target receives Fear. Enemy units need to succeed Will saving throw or be unable to attack target unit. I think it affects melee only. * Resist Elements. Life/Protection, 120 mana, 2 mana upkeep. Target friendly unit gains +10 elemental resistance. * Spell Lock, Water/Protection. 100 mana, 2 mana upkeep. Protects other enchantments on target unit from being dispelled. Tier IV: * Elemental Armor. Earth/Protection, 125 mana, 4 upkeep. Grants single friendly unit +10 to fire, ice, acid and lightning resistance. * Guardian Wind. Air/Protection, 75 mana, 2 upkeep. Target is immune to mundane ranged attacks. * Death Ward. Life/Protection. 75 mana, 2 mana upkeep. Grants +15 to negative energy resistance. Protects from Death effects. Tier V: * Silent Sentinels. Earth/Protection, 200 mana, 6 mana upkeep. Target friendly city gains -20% unrest, and 4 Earth Elementals are added to the garrison if city is attacked. Elementals will stick around, but cost two mana upkeep each. * Wind Walk. Air/Protection, 300 mana, 10 mana upkeep. Target friendly unit gets ability to fly on strategic map (not in combat) together with all units stacked with it. * Wraith Form. Death/Protection, 200 mana, 5 mana upkeep. Target unit gets Ethereal (ignore armor), Levitation (ignore terrain movement penalties), and mundane resistance +10 Tier VI: * Flaming Guardians. Fire/Protection, 700 mana, 10 mana upkeep. All friendly cities on plane gain 2-4 fire giants when attacked. Fire giants will stick around after battle if they survive, but cost 6 mana upkeep each. * Malediction. Death/Protection, 550 mana, 8 mana upkeep. All other Sorcerer Lords get 25% less from world features and get -25% chance of positive events. Tier VII: * Stone Legion. Earth/Protection, 850 mana, 20 mana upkeep. All friendly units gain Stone Skin. * Shroud of Darkness. Death/Protection, 800 mana, 10 mana upkeep. Targets all your cities. Casts Darkness and blocks Life spells during city defence. Tier VIII: * Nature's Cure. Earth/Protection, 1000 mana, 15 mana upkeep. Restores every friendly unit to full health at the end of every turn, but destroys any undead in your army. * Destruction Aegis. Fire/Protection, 950 mana, 11 mana upkeep. All friendly units immune to direct damage spells on strategic map. * Upheaval. Air/Protection, 1350 mana, 30 mana upkeep. All friendly units can fly. * Evil Omens. Death/Protection, 1000 mana, 10 mana upkeep. Casting cost of Life spells increased by +50% * Mana Shield. Life/Protection, 1050 mana, 12 mana upkeep. Caster receives Spell Resistance +10 * Supress Magic, Water/Protection. 1200 mana, 50 mana upkeep. Attempts to dispel all spells cast by other Sorcerer lords. Tier IX: *Astral Garrison Protection. 1350 mana, 35 mana upkeep. Replaces militia in cities with random summons.